Treasure Trails
Treasure trails, In het nederlands schat zoeken, is een mini game in runescape. Je zoekt ook eigenlijk naar een schat via een schat kaart. De schat kaart heet een clue scroll en ze worden gedropt door monsters. Je hebt ook verschillende moeilijkheden in de clue scrolls. * level 1 - Easy (makkelijk) * level 2 - Medium (gemiddeld) * level 3 - Hard (moeilijk) Hieronder staan de monsters die een clue scroll droppen. Monsters die een clue scroll droppen Level 1 * Al Kharid warrior * Banshees * Barbarian * Bewoners van Rellekka * Carnellian Guard * Cave Slime * Dagannoth Spawn * Donny the Lad, Jeff en Narf ten noorden van Falador * Drunken man * Farmer * Fortress guard * Goblin * H.A.M. Member (pickpocketen) * H.A.M. Guard * Icefiend * Man * Minotaur * Molanisk * Mugger * Ogre coffin * Penda * Rock crab * Rogue * Skeletal * Skeletal Miner * Thief * Thug * Woman * Zamorak wizard level 2 * Abyssal Guardian * Abyssal Walker * Abyssal Leech * Bandit Camp bewoners * Black chest * Black Guard * Catablepon * Cockatrice * Dagannoth, behalve kings * Giant Rock Crab * Giant Sea Snake * Giant Skeleton * Guard * Harpie Bug Swarm * Ice Warrior * Jogre * Jungle Horror * Market guard * Mummy * Paladin * Pyrefiend * Soldier * Tribesman * Vampire * Wallasalki * Warrior Level 3 * Aberrant Specter * Abyssal Demon * Ankou * Black dragon * Blue dragon * Bronze dragon * Brutal Green Dragon * Cave Horror * Cyclop * Dagannoth Kings * Elf Warrior * Gargoyle * Gorak * Greater demon * Green dragon * Hellhound * Iron dragon * Jelly * Kurask * Nechryael * Red dragon * Rock lobster * Sea Snake Young * Silver chest * Steel dragon * Suqah * Terror dog * Turoth * Tyras guard * Werewolf Je kunt een clue scroll krijgen van een van de monsters hier boven. Bij de ene monster kan het heel lang duren voordat je er een krijgt. Hieronder staan monsters die vaker een clue scroll droppen dan de andere monsters hierboven. Level 1 * Man * Goblins * Barbarian * Farmers * Al Kharid Warrior * H.A.M. * Thugs * Thief Level 2 * Guards * Tribesman * Jogre * Ice Warriors * Paladin Level 3 * hellhounds * Jelly * Green Dragons * Greater Demons * Blue Dragons * Red Dragons * Black Dragons Clue scrolls Als je een clue scroll heb gekregen van een van de monsters, is de bedoeling dat je hem oplost. Je kan maar 1 clue scroll hebben! Je kunt hem oplossen om hem te lezen. Bij sommige clues moet je coördinaten opzoeken, emoties tonen in bepaalde gebieden, kaarten oplossen, raadsels oplossen en iets zoeken, puzzels of met iemand praten. Coördinaten Voor sommige clue scrolls moet je coördinaten uitrekenen. Op een clue scroll staat dan bijvoorbeeld: 08 degrees 10 minutes north 32 degrees 40 minutes west Dit betekend dat je precies op die plaats moet graven. * Eerst heb je een aantal spullen nodig om de coördinaten uit te rekenen. Lees hieronder hoe je de spullen kan krijgen: Sextant, watch en chart halen Als je een coördinat clue hebt moet je altijd een spade, sextant, watch en een chart bij je hebben!!! Sextant, watch en chart gebruiken Het is vrij simpel. Als je al de 3 spullen bij je hebt kijk je eerst door je sextant. Nu probeer je met de pijltjes de zon en de horizon in het midden te krijgen. Als je dat hebt klik dan op "get location". Je zult nu in je chatbox de locatie zien waar jij nu staat. Kijk dan weer op de clue scroll als je op de goeie plaats staat, en graaf met je spade op de plek. Afbeelding:Sextant_gebruiken.jpg Afbeelding:Coordinaten.jpg Meestal als je graaft, komt er een wizard tevoorschijn. * Als je coördinaten in de wildernis zal er een Zamorak wizard verschijnen van level 65. * Als je coördinaten in de normale wereld is zal er een Saradomin wizard komen van level 115. Zet bij deze wizards altij je protect from magic aan. Ookal valt hij met melee, hij kan best hoog hitten met magic. Omdat het soms moeilijk is om de coördinaten te vinden kun je hier je coördinaten invullen en hij rekent de plek uit. Praat met...., anagrammen en challenge scrolls Puzzels Als je met iemand gesproken hebt kan je soms een puzel gebruiken. Klik op de puzzel. Nu zie je een puzzel. Nu moet je zorgen om in de juiste volgorde te zetten zoals hieronder. Klik gewoon op de blokjes en ze zullen verschuiven naar de lege plekken. Hieronder staan de mogelijke puzzel oplossingen. Afbeelding:Puzzel_1.jpg Afbeelding:Puzzel_2.jpg Afbeelding:Puzzel_3.jpg Emoties Deze clue scrolls vertellen je om ergens te gaan staan en en bepaalde emote te doen. Bijvoorbeeld:Dance in the center of canifis. Bow before you talk to me, equip a green gnome top, Mithril platelegs and an iron Two-handed sword. Bij lvl 3 clues komt er eerst nog een dubbelganger die je moet doden voordat je je clue ontvangt. Raadsels en zoek ... Kaarten Soms krijg je ook wel eens een clue met een kaart daarop en ergens in de kaart een kruisje (X). Op de X moet je graven naar je schat. Level 1 kaarten level 2 kaarten level 3 kaarten {| class="wikitable" !Kaart !Locatie |- Credits --Darth Stefan 15 apr 2008 19:30 (UTC)Darth Stefan ook met dank aan: Nantafiria Categorie:Mini Games